Ardor
by some managed mischief
Summary: Después de la última batalla de la Guerra gigante, Reyna está herido y Leo le está ayudando, pero luego empieza a actuar de manera extraña. ¿Qué está mal con Leo?


**Así que todos ustedes saben, yo no soy de un país de habla española, y no es mi lengua materna. Lo siento por los errores ortográficos o gramaticales.**

Apoyado en numerosas almohadas en una habitación de hotel abandonado los semidioses estaban utilizando como base, Reyna miró sus piernas. Estaban envueltos todo para arriba y una férula, pero ella no podía caminar. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dirigir el ejército romano si no podía caminar? La guerra había terminado y que tenía que llevar a todos de vuelta al Campamento Júpiter, y averiguar quién es el otro era pretor, y un montón de otras cosas. No podía permitirse el lujo de estar postrado en la cama, no ahora, cuando su gente realmente la necesitaba.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

"Pasa," ella murmuró, molesto.

"Hey," apareció Leo su cabeza por la puerta

"Escuché que se lesionó. ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien," murmuró con los dientes apretados.

Leo entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"No te ves bien", dijo enfáticamente, "se rompieron las piernas y te ves loco como el infierno ahora mismo."

"Bueno, yo estoy bien!" Me rompió.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Yo estaba esperando que él haga un comentario estúpido o una broma para aligerar el estado de ánimo, pero no lo hizo.

"¿Qué tiene que ver contigo, Valdez?" Finalmente me preguntó con enojo. "No quiero ni necesito tu simpatía. Si no tienes nada que decir, y luego salir".

"Joder, lo único que quería hacer es ver si estabas bien, que no vino para que le gritó," gruñó.

"Bueno, si usted realmente quiere la verdad, estoy enojado porque se supone que debo estar llevando mis guerreros de vuelta a casa en la victoria, no atrapado aquí, sin poder hacer nada!"

"Bueno, si ese es el único problema, usted podría pedir ayuda. Eso es lo que estoy aquí, después de todo, querida."

"¿Qué quieres decir con ayuda, Valdez, y por qué me llamas Querida todo el tiempo? ¿Qué quiere decir?"

Ignorando su segunda pregunta, Leo inclinó la cabeza y le preguntó: "¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?"

Reyna frunció los labios y pensó en ello.

"Sí. Siempre y cuando no es humillante".

Sonriendo, Leo abrió los brazos.

"¿Qué estás-"

Él la tomó y empezó a llevar su estilo de novia de la habitación.

"Ahhh, maldita Valdez, me dejó! Reyna lloró.

Leo la miró y vio su rostro era blanco con el dolor de sus piernas, y ella estaba agarrando su camisa.

"Lo siento querida," dijo él, cambiando su modo que sus piernas no se empujan.

"Ohh, me acaba de llevar a los líderes de todas las cohortes, si usted insiste en ayudar", gruñó Reyna.

Leo le transportó a su alrededor como ella discutió organización con todo el mundo, de decidir exactamente cuándo deben salir, y cómo, a la manera apropiada de enterrar a los muertos y atender a los heridos. Leo estaba impresionado con sus habilidades de liderazgo, y así lo dijo.

"Cállate Valdez", dijo Reyna, sonrojándose.

Leo sonrió. Se dio cuenta de lo bien que encajaba en sus brazos, su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado cómodamente en su pecho.

A medida que avanzaba el día, Reyna notado Leo sudar y tranquilo, jadeando ligeramente. Su pecho había olas de calor que salen a través de la fina tela de su camisa de la te, efectivamente su calentamiento en el aire frío. Ya se había quitado la chaqueta.

"Lo siento", dijo Reyna culpable: "Sé que tengo que ser fuerte y que me has estado llevando durante todo el día."

"Ese no es el problema", dijo con el ceño fruncido, una mirada de intensa concentración en su rostro, "usted es realmente muy ligero, y no estoy cansado". Él sonrió débilmente. "No, el Comandante Supremo de la II Argo es más difícil que eso." Entonces su rostro surcado de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?" Reyna preguntó en voz baja.

"No estoy seguro", murmuró desesperadamente.

Reyna extendió la mano y frota suavemente en el entrecejo, tratando de suavizar la línea de preocupación allí.

"Gran Belladonna, estás quemando", exclamó Reyna, "debes tener una fiebre!"

Leo ojos se abrieron como platos.

"No es una fiebre", dijo, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en ella en sus brazos y su rostro palideció bajo la rasante de calor.

"Mierda", susurró, "Lo siento, pero tengo que dejarte."

Él bajó suavemente Reyna en un banco del parque, y luego se fue a la carrera.

"Leo esperar!" Reyna llamó.

"Voy a enviar a alguien a buscarte!" -gritó por encima del hombro y luego se había ido, dejando pasmado Reyna buscando y confundido en sus huellas ceniza en la hierba muerta. ¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

"Esto va a doler", dijo Annabeth.

Percy hizo una mueca. "Sólo hazlo rápido".

"Ay", gritó cuando ella metió el brazo hacia atrás en su zócalo.

"Eso es lo que te pasa por pensar que se puede tomar en un gigante por sí mismo", dijo Annabeth con severidad, pero ella masajea suavemente la articulación dolorida antes de entregar Percy un cuadrado de ambrosía.

"Gracias", murmuró, avergonzada.

"Hola chicos", dijo Jason entrar en la habitación.

"Percy, ¿podrías hacerme un favor y echa a Leo?"

Percy lo miró, sorprendido.

"Pude", dijo lentamente, "pero ¿por qué necesitas que te lo hacen, y dónde está?"

"Eso es realmente la misma pregunta. Acabo de verlo, ardiendo como una hoguera, correr hacia el océano, maldiciendo a Afrodita en la parte superior de su voz."

Percy y Annabeth miró fijamente.

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" Percy preguntó finalmente.

Annabeth puso los ojos. "Si supiera que iba a estar pidiendo a buscarlo?" -preguntó con exasperación apa.

"No lo sé", dijo Jason, cortando respuesta de Percy. Por lo general era mejor para encabezar los dos antes de que realmente se metió en ella. "Pero, ¿podría hacerlo?"

"Claro", dijo Percy de pie ", estoy en ello."

"No se esfuerce el brazo", advirtió Annabeth mientras la besaba en la mejilla y los dos chicos salió de la habitación.


End file.
